Total Pokemon Revenge(Wave3436)
Offcial Cast Pic & Synopsis Total Pokemon Revenge is the 8th season of Wave3436's Total Pokemon Island series.The Season was announced at the end of Total Pokemon Fans Vs Faves,where the official cast was announced as well.The Season officially started on November 4th,2011.As of January 2012 there have been 27 episodes of the show and the winner was revealed to be Gallade =D Teams: Team Fire Leafeon Torterra Gallade Gardevoir Mightyena Lucario Roserence Swelcho Infernape Purugly-'OUT' Lanturn Shiftry Bibarel Team Water Kyurem Corsola Magmortar-OUT Manaphy Lana Starly Emyna-'OUT' Togekiss Unfezant-'OUT' Team Lightning Electrophos Amus'''-OUT''' Meganium-'OUT' Typhlosion Sharpedo Fearow'''-OUT''' Dustox'''-OUT''' Sandile'''-OUT''' Clefable-'OUT' Team Meadow Jirachi'''-OUT''' Gallady Jolteon Ampharos Virizion Lopunny'''-OUT''' Gliscor'''-OUT''' Torterras Swanna Hitmonchan Diabcho Ninetales Team Comet Susan Platty Palkia'''-OUT''' Mime.Jr'''-OUT''' Donphan Flareon'''-OUT''' Azelf Scizor Groudon Purrloin Articus Mawile'''-OUT/QUIT''' Pachirisu Chatot TEAMS AS OF EPISODE 11 'Team Chatot Chatot-Captain Roserence Purrloin'''-OUT''' Bibarel'''-OUT''' Torterra Typhlosion Infernape'''-OUT''' Lana'''-OUT''' Shiftry'''-OUT''' Ninetales'''-OUT''' Kyurem Swanna'''-OUT''' Torterra(Pichu)'-OUT' Teddiursa-'OUT' Team Torrent Madneos-Captain Hitmonchan'''-OUT''' Diabcho(Eps 2-12)Chimecho Susan Electrophos'''-OUT''' Corsola'''-OUT''' Gallady'''-OUT''' Articus'''-OUT''' Swelcho'''-OUT''' Lucario Leafeon Togekiss'''-OUT''' Lanturn 0.0'''-OUT''' Team Mightyena Mightyena-Captain Ampharos Sharpedo Scizor'''-OUT''' Jolteon'''-OUT''' Pachirisu'''-OUT''' Donphan'''-OUT''' Azelf'''-OUT''' Jolteon'''-OUT''' Groudon Gallade Gardevoir'''-OUT''' Arceus Tyranicape'''-OUT''' Platty 0.0'''-OUT''' Roseraidex-'OUT' Virizion'''-OUT''' MERGED TEAM Gallade'''-WINNER''' Lucario-2nd PLACE Arceus'''-OUT''' Kyurem'''-OUT''' Sharpedo'''-OUT''' Groudon-'OUT' Leafeon'''-OUT''' Torterra-OUT Typhlosion'''-OUT''' Susan'''-OUT''' Roserence'''-3rd PLACE''' Chatot-'OUT' Madneos'''-OUT''' Chimecho'''-OUT''' Ampharos'''-OUT''' Mightyena'''-OUT''' 'Elimination Chart:' 74)Ambipom(Males) (Ep.1)-Replisol rigged the votes on Ambipom because he was the strongest male on the team. ' 73)Umbreon(Females)(Ep.2)-Because of Espeon breaking free of his control,Replisol decided to get rid of Umbreon instead because of her winner status from season 2.' ' 72)Espeon(Females)(Ep.3)-After what happened in the previous episode,Replisol was left with no other choice but to get rid of Espeon.' ' 71)Lumineon(Females)(Ep.4)-After lying to Lumineon and being useless,Diabcho convinced everyone to vote her out because of her uselessness.' ' 70)Zangoose(Males)(Ep.5)-After losing his wife,Zangoose was left depressed,making him an easy target for Diabcho to take out.' ' 69)Lucas(Team Water)(Ep.6)-After Replsiol casts a spell on Lucas and Susan,seperating each other.Replisol rigged the votes to take out Lucas.' ' 68)Feraligatr(Team Lightning)(Ep.6)-Eliminated because of demonic actions' ' 67)Empkin(Team Lightning)(Ep.6)-Was fed up with Empkin and kicked him off for no reason.' ' 66)Replisol(Team Water)(Ep.7)-After suffering a mental breakdown, Diabcho got everyone to turn on Replisol and oust him.' ' 65)Drapion(Team Water)(Ep.7)-He wasn't liked by his team-mates and was voted out with Replisol's vote.' ' 64)Honchkrow(Team Lightning)(Ep.7)-He tried to rig the votes on Tree.Piplup but because his vision was screwed up by Roserence,when he went back to check to see if anyone rigged the votes, he rigged the votes back to himself,thinking he rigged the votes on Tree.Piplup.' ' 63)Tree.Piplup(Team Lightning)(Ep.7)-He was eliminated because Honckrow cheated and was eliminated by one vote.' ' 62)Salamence(Team Meadow)(Ep.7)-After being cocky for so many episodes and after his alliance dissolved,Roserence had enough with her father and convinced his team to vote him out.' ' 61)Magmortar(Team Water)(Ep.8)-He was useless in the game, making him an easy target.' ' 60)Emyna(Team Water)(Ep.8)-Roserence's alliance targetted him and he left with Magmortar.' ' 59)Sandile(Team Lightning)(Ep.8)-Diabcho had enough with him, so she convinced his team to oust him' ' 58)Amus.Alstraight(Team Lightning)(Ep.8)-He had gotten so cocky that his alliance voted him out.' ' 57) Fearow(Team Lightning)(Ep.8)-After losing the challenge,his team wanted him gone.' ' 56)Dustox(Team Lightning)(Ep.8)-Since joining the game in episode 6, he had done nothing in the game to prove his worth, so he was gone.' ' 55)Gliscor(Team Meadow)(Ep.8)-He and his wife:Lopunny were hated by most of their team so they got the same number of votes.' ' 54)Lopunny(Team Meadow)(Ep.8)-Same reason as Lopunny though she was more self-centered this season than her other performences.' ' 53)Flareon(Team Comet)(Ep.8)-Diabcho wanted him out to piss off Lanturn.' ' 52)Mime.Jr(Team Comet)(Ep.8)-Roserence as well as Leafeon wanted his ass gone because he did as much damage as Honchkrow did previously.' ''' 51) Unfezant(Team Water)'(Ep.9)'-Because she was trying to pick fights with everyone and after what Salamence did, Roserence put her out of her misery''' ''' 50) Meganium(Team Lightning)'(Ep.9)'-She was a threat but for some reason, she was ousted by Shooting Star Clefable''' ''' 49)Purugly(Team Fire)'(Ep.9)'-Gallade's alliance as well as S.S Clefable's alliance decided to vote her out because of the whole Purrshino incident plus the longer she stayed, the more likely she and Typhlosion would start fighting again''' ''' 48)Starly(Team Water)'(Ep.10)'-Lana formed an alliance of girls to take him out because of him calling Lana a slut''' ''' 47)Sterochi(Team Meadow)'(Ep.10)-After Diabcho told Ninetale's team that she gave Galvantula an STD,but after Galvantula told the team that was a lie and Ninetales flipped out,causing the host to eliminate Sterochi instead.'' ''' 46)Clefable(Team Lightning)(Ep.10)'-Diabcho had enough with Clefable and so did her team so she was ousted.' ' 45)Palkia(Team Comet)'(Ep.10)'-Chatot's plan was to convince his team to oust Palkia and he would play the hidden immunity idol if things went awray, however his plan worked and Palkia was voted out over Chatot.' ' 44)Mawile(Team Comet)'(Ep.10)'-Quit (Mawile decided to leave the game because she wanted to master her new powers,but she couldn't hurt her cousin/Husband's chances of staying.So she opted to leave instead.)' ' 43)Gallady(Team Torrent)'(Ep.11)'-No one on his new team liked him,plus he was very cocky about winning.It caused him to get ousted.' ' 42)Corsola(Team Torrent)'(Ep.11)'-Because of what S.S.Clefable did to her as well as the fact that she wasn't doing her share for the team,she was voted out over Togekiss.' ' 41)TorterraP(Team Chatot)'(Ep.11)'-Because he attempted to sabotage Ampharos,thus causing his team to lose, everyone wanted him gone,so he was booted over Kyurem' ' 40)Lana(Team Chatot)'(Ep.11)'-After what she did to Starly in the previous week as well as blowing her fuse on Roserence,her team including her alliance had enough with her and voted her out.' 39)Ninetales(Team Chatot)(Ep.11)'-Her team found her to be a threat and as a result,she was booted.' 38)Donphan(Team Mightyena)(Ep.11)'-Was booted out because Diabcho rigged the votes on him' 37)Pachirisu(Team Mightyena)(Ep.11)'-Was booted out because Diabcho rigged the votes on him.' ' 36)Scizor(Team Mightyena)'(Ep.11)'-Was booted out because Diabcho rigged the votes on her.' ' 35)Jolteon(Team Mightyena)'(Ep.11)'-Was booted out because Diabcho rigged the votes on him' ' 34)Azelf(Team Mightyena)'(Ep.11)'-Was voted out because he wasn't doing anything in the game and Gallade's alliance decided to take him out because of it.' ' 33)Purrloin(Team Chatot)'(Ep.11)'-Diabcho disguised herself as Purrloin and rigged the votes and because of the rule against vote rigging,Purrloin was Disqualified because she was caught on camera rigging the votes.' ' 32)Togekiss(Team Torrent)(Ep.12)- Since Togekiss betrayed Roserence's alliance in the previous week,Roserence made her pay by eliminating her over Madneos' ' 31)Swanna(Team Chatot)(Ep.12)-She volunteered for the challenge, but ended up losing the challenge,leaving over Chatot' ' 30)Infernape(Team Chatot)(Ep.13)-Chatot eliminated him because he is a threat in the game.' ' 29)Shiftry(Team Chatot)(Ep.13)-Chatot eliminated her because of her former alliance to Purrshino.' ' 28)Virizion(Team Mightyena)(Ep.13)-Since Virizion was making her own alliance, and Roserence found out about it.Roserence eliminated her from the game.' ' 27)Roseraidex(Team Mightyena)(Ep.13)-Because of her team being deadlocked as well as the fact that she was going to dissapear,she decided to quit the game to give Mightyena and Platty an extra day on the island.' ' 26)Teddiursa(Team Chatot)(Ep.14)-Chatot decided to vote him out because he was worried about Roserence and wasn't thinking straight.' ' 25)Articus(Team Torrent)(Ep.15)-Chimecho's team wanted her off because she didn't do anything' ' 24)Swelcho(Team Torrent)(Ep.15)-She wanted to quit after her mother was slandered and she just couldn't take the game anymore.' ' 23)Platty(Team Mightyena)-Gallade's alliance wanted him gone and his team agreed.He left over Chatot and Gallade.' ' 22)Electrophos(Team Torrent)-Chimecho wanted him gone to piss off Susan and Ampharos.' ' 21)Hitmonchan(Team Torrent)-Chimecho wanted him gone to piss off Madneos.' ' 20)Gardevoir(Team Mightyena)-Chimecho wanted her gone to piss off Gallade.' ' 19)Tyranicape(Team Mightyena)-Chimecho wanted her gone to piss off Arceus' ' 18)Bibarel(Team Chatot)-He was labeled as a big threat to his team as well as the place he got in S4.So he left over Typhlosion and Lanturn.' ' 17)Lanturn(Team Chatot)-She was a big threat as well as the fact she lost to Typhlosion in the tie-breaker challenge.' 'MERGE BEGINS =D 16)Chimecho-She was a bitch throughout the whole game as well as the fact that she ousted 6 people from the last episode.She was finally ousted.'Becoming the first member of the jury ' 15)Typhlosion-She was booted out because she was labelled as a physical threat as well as the fact that there wasn't any other choices to boot out.She became the 2nd member of the jury.' ' '14)Sharpedo-He was booted out because Roserence's alliance didn't believe Sharpedo's story and voted him out over Kyurem,'becoming the 3rd member of the jury.' ' 13)Susan-Madneos ended up betraying Roserence's alliance and voted out Susan because she thought Susan was a threat and she left over Lucario,'becoming the 4th member of the jury. ' '12)Kyurem- He was labelled as a threat because of his muscles and Roserences alliace had enough with him,'becoming the 5th member of the jury.' ' 11)Madneos-Because of what she did in the previous episode,Roserences alliance as well as Gallade's alliance decided to oust her,becoming the 6th member of the jury.' ' 10)Mightyena-Gallade's alliance wanted him gone because he was a threat,becoming the 7th member of the jury.' ' 9)Torterra-After the votes tied up, Roserence voted for Leafeon's husband Torterra because he was a physical threat,sending him home and becoming the 8th member of the jury.' ' 8)Arceus- Because of Roserence's alliance as well as the fact that she had Groudon vote for him as well,Arceus left over Chatot and became the 9th member of the jury.' ' 7)Leafeon-Because she missed her family so much,she gave her reward up to Roserence and at tribal, she gave up her immunity to save Lucario.She left over Groudon,becoming the 10th member of the jury.' ' 6)Chatot-He was medically evacuated because he got burned up during the power rangers challenge,becoming the 11th member of the jury.' ' 5)Groudon-After Gallade won immunity,Roserence's alliance voted out Groudon and because Roserence played two immunity idols at tribal council,she was saved and Groudon was sent home,becoming the 12th member of the jury.' ' 4th Place:Ampharos-Roserence had to break the tie and Gallade made a more convincing story to stay over Ampharos and so she left over Gallade,becoming the 13th and final member of the jury.' ' 3rd Place:Roserence-She had made it to the final tribal council but unfortunately only recieved votes from Chatot,Ampharos,and Susan,she got 3rd place over Lucario and Gallade.' ' Runner-Up:Lucario-He had made it to the final tribal council and even after Chatot thrashed him, he still got votes from Typhlosion,Kyurem,Torterra,Leafeon,and Groudon.So he ended up tieing with Gallade,but ended up losing to Gallade in the tie-breaker round and got 2nd place over Gallade' ' WINNER:'Gallade-He had made it to the final tribal council and ended up recieving votes from Arceus,Madneos,Chimecho,Sharpedo,and Mightyena.He also tied with Lucario in the final tribal council in votes, but he ended up winning the whole season as well as the 5 trillion dollar check and the dream island. 'Episode Guide:' The Flying Maritime Dock Show!! Note:The Show comes on after every 7 episodes of TP Revenge Hosts:Swellow,Xatu(Neonray3), Pidgeot(Neonray3) Reasons For Elimination:Tyranicape And Arceus(Tellyzx) Total Pokemon Daycare:Gochirza And Dragonite Fan Talk: Roserot And Sadriasc Top 5 Lists: Mewtwo(Tellyzx) And Swelcho Peanut Gallery Guests S.Drapion(Chimcharman123) Darkrai(Tellyzx) Bryan.Swampert(BryanDigimonBoy2000) Charizard(Tellyzx)(AKA: Sadriasc's Bad-Ass Partner XD) Jynx(Chimcharman123) Latias Glaceon